477:I just want to feel this moment, an Emoji documentary
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Michael has made a documentary based on the band members of Emoji.
1. The First Message

At the Andor residents, Michael was finishing up a little movie editing. That's when Simon, Nick, Abby, Red, Nora, Bram, "Hey Michael" Simon said, "Did you finish that Emoji documentary?"

"All done." Michael smiled as he showed is Viewtube video, "I just want to feel this moment, an Emoji documentary"

"Isn't that from the song from The Emoji Movie?" Nora recalled.

"Yup" Michael answered

"It was nice of our parents to send copies of our childhood videos to Michael," Nick said, "Because, like all bands, they each have a documentary."

By the door, Kaytoo telling him to come here, "Could you excuse me for a moment?" Michael asked as he ran off to the backyard.

"I'll get the popcorn ready!" Nora shouted.

Outside, Kaytoo was concerned, "Michael," he said, "Do you know the chances of Emoji disliking your documentary?"

"Kaytoo" replied Michael, "Just because I used a song from a lousy movie, doesn't mean they won't love it."

Back inside, Simon and Nora were getting the snacks ready. After Michael hooked his laptop up to the TV, the documentary started to play.

:)

:9

:(

:0

;)

3

Emojis, they come in all sorts of things on the net and in messages. They can show feelings, weather, animals, food and all sorts of things.

They were invented by a Japanese man named, Shigetaka Kurita, back in 1999.

In 2017, Tony Leondis wrote a movie based on Emojis, but that's another story

Then the video showed old footage of the band. Simon, the actor, Abby the cheerleader, Red, the tough one, Nick, the romantic, Nora, the squealer, and Bram, the shy one.

This story is about a band, who know how to speak through, EMOJIS.

I just want to feel this moment, an Emoji documentary.


	2. Abby, The Cheerleader

**Abigail "Abby" Nicole Suso**

Started out as a perky girl in Washington DC. Lived with Mother, "Wanda" and father "Albert" and her little brother "Issac". In her spare time she goes to nigh clubs with her cousin and make friendship bracelets.

"I've started singing from the Disney-Sing Along Songs videos."

Abby Suso(Emoji's lead singer)

"Especially the 1998 Mulan edition. My favorite out of all of them was, "Zero to Hero" from Hercules. Prooving that everyone is a winner inside. I even taught Issac how to sing perfectly."

"Life in Washington D.C was the easy life" Abby said, "Until my mom found out that my dad was Bisexual 3 years ago, meaning he's attracted to both men and women."

Afterwards, the 3 of them move to Rosewood, PA after Wanda got a job at the theater as a lighting designer.

"The Rosewood Theater Department is where Abby first met Simon, Leah, and Nick"

Wanda Suso, (Abby's Mom)

"They were doing the JR summer production Aladdin, where she was one of the dancers in "A Friend Like Me""

 _Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_  
 _Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales_  
 _But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves_  
 _You got a brand of magic never fails_  
 _You got some power in your corner now_  
 _Some heavy ammunition in your camp_  
 _You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_  
 _See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_  
 _And I'll say_

 _Mister Aladdin, sir_  
 _What will your pleasure be?_  
 _Let me take your order_  
 _Jot it down_  
 _You ain't never had a friend like me_

"I met the trio during the audition" "Where I sang the song, "A Whole New World". A week after the audition, we were all in." Abby explained in the interview.

 _A whole new world_  
 _A dazzling place I never knew_  
 _But when I'm way up here_  
 _It's crystal clear_  
 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you, Abby sang._

Most of the actors and stagehands consider her outgoing, popular and a cheerleader. From showing middle school cheerleading, to getting fresh air at the lake. A kind soul to everyone in Rosewood.

"When high school came, she started taking Advance Program classes and was an exceptional actress/dancer."

"I never seen anything like it."

Autumn(Former dancer mate)

"I mean," Autumn said, 'We won the dance show thanks to her modern solo. She'd even attracted most of the boys on the team. She is so authentic to who she is."

"People say I'm a Goddang superhero." Abby said, "Like Wonder Woman, Black Canary or Pheonix.

Someimes it wasn't always for Abby to fit in Rosewood. People say that the town is like the East Coast version of Rosewell, New Mexico. Even thought it's sometimes safe, Abby has to be aware of danger. That's where their drummer comes in.


	3. Red, The Tough One

Leah Burke is the snarky drummer of Emoji. Her debut was from her hometown of Brookhaven when she did a Cleano laundry detergent commercial when she was 4.

"Cleano, It's Cleanoist detergent ever"

Leah(Emoji's drummer)

Yeah, my mom suggested that I needed an activity to do. So she figured a laundry commercial would be a good way to have some fun.

Jessica Keane-Burke(Mother)

"Leah is generally prickly in nature and is often self-conscious and snappy. The crew filmed her while she was playing in the mud outside K-BHaven, the local TV studio.

When she was 6, her mom got a job transfer to the Rosewood Community Hospital as a nurse.

She met Simon and Nick on the first day of kindergarten during recess, playing with a soccer ball. She hit their soccer ball, in the net from a distance and they liked her from the start.

Over the years, she spends many afternoons hanging out with Nick in his basement, playing video games.

Leah was into manga like Tinymon and Stu-Pi-Doh and even introduced Simon to yaoi, a genre of manga drawings that depict homoerotic relationships between different TV or book characters. She's was also responsible for introducing Simon to the world of gay Mary Panner fanfiction.

"I was mostly responsible for showing Revolutionary Girl Utena and Ranma 1/2 to Spier" Leah explained, "I'd even imagined the animes with Beatles lyrics."

From stopping bullies to dressing like male historical figures in a feminine way, she stands to the tomboy movement. What a gender-bent.

"Sometimes, caring someone so much it would kill me," Leah said.

By the time she was 12, she decided to learn to play the drums herself, because the music program was too expensive for her family to afford. After 5 months of practice, she decided to have a stage name, but what?

She looked at her long red locks and decided to go by her hair color, "Red Burke"

"Being a total Yoko Ono, screaming at the top of my lungs shouting, "We're all Water." Leah finished.

And it was Freshman Year that she booked Emoji their first gig at the Berry High talent show.


	4. Nora, The Squealer

Eleanor, "Nora" Spier was a studious and quiet girl in Rosewood.

She knew so much, that she can sometimes sneak upon the other bandmates. Back then, Nora usually at home doing homework, rather than hanging out with friends.

Nora Spier(Emoji guitarist and Simon's sister)

"Sometimes, I get ideas for our lyrics from William Shakespeare and Mark Twain books"

Bridgette Zhou(Former teacher)

"I remember seeing her at recess, where she studying The Black Forest in Germany, instead of playing on the swings with some kids. Sometimes I wonder if she'd ever make friends outside the books."

As children, she sometimes read the newspaper that her parents were reading. She even helps her brother with his homework.

Emily Spier(Simon and Nora's mom)

"Most of her grades were A+ to A-s. It was nothing we haven't seen. She'd even had a fashion style based on the 1950s thanks to her bow."

Nora did develop the 50s look during a family vacation in Jitterbug Land, a 50s themed amusement park in Georgia. At a reenactment of The Seven Year Itch, she was brought up to do the famous dress blow. That's when an emcee's bowtie flew off and landed on her head. It caused her to keep the look.

But back in Rosewood, Coach Spier started to worry.

Jack Spier(Simon and Nora's dad)

"I was beginning to worry that Nora wouldn't make any real friends nor let people remember the 1950s, so Emily and I decided to make her join Simon's new band, "Emoji" if not, he wouldn't come anymore."

During one of the rehearsals, Nick saw that she needed an instrument to play. So he gave his guitar to Nora and taught her how to play it. Then she taught herself a few more songs.

Then came their first gig at the Berry High Talent Show, they performed, "Something" by The Beatles.

 _Something in the way she moves_

 _Attracts me like no other lover_

 _Something in the way she woos me_

 _I don't want to leave her now_

 _You know I believe and how_

 _Somewhere in her smile, she knows_

 _That I need no other lover_

 _Something in her style that shows me_

 _I don't want to leave her now_

 _You know I believe and how_

 _You're asking me will my love grow_

 _I don't know, I don't know_

 _You stick around and it may show_

 _I don't know, I don't know_

It had a theatrical approach and no one is more theatrical than her older brother, "Simon"


	5. Simon, the actor

Simon was the first born child of Jack and Emily Spier. Jack was a middle school gym teacher while Emily was a psychiatrist at the Rosewood Memorial Hospital. In his early teen years, Simon was a closeted gay

(Jack Spier, father and gym teacher)

"Well we sometimes suspected that he was gay, being distracted by Hector Grimo posters and complimented anyone dressed like his idol, "Elton John"

He began to take piano lessons when he was 5, after hearing his father sing to Crocodile Rock on the radio while on a road trip to Niagra Falls. His first recital was 6 months later.

(Emily Spier, mother, and psychiatrist.)

"As a psychiatrist, I couldn't operate on my relatives, even in the brain. So I figured it would be best if he came out on his own. It does take time to say things you wanted to say."

Simon first got into theater at age 6 when he auditioned as a pauper in Oliver Twist. Then he landed in other rules in school plays at Berry Elm, and in the Rosewood Theater Department.

(Cal Price, Piano classmate)

"I remember him performing Fur Elise at the theater in a fast pace. It was like he's trapped in an Elton John album."

(Natasha Albright, Middle School Drama Teacher)

"People considered Simon funny, calm, dramatic and awkward, I mean I've never seen anyone like him"

Simon got his LEADING DEBUT in the summer production of Jafar, around the same time as he met Abby Suso.

Prince Ali

Yes, it is he

But not as you know him

Read my lips

And come to grips

With reality

Yes, meet a blast from your past

Whose lies were too good to last

Say hello to your precious Prince Ali

During the spring. A few friends of his was fixing up his family stereo when one of them heard of an email of another closeted gay boy known as, "Blue" so he went under the persona of "Jacques" since he was bilingual in French.

He has 3 candidates, shy guy Bram, piano classmate Cal, and waiter Lyle.

After the play production of Desire & Decorum, he and the band went to Playville for a gig. It was there that Blue was, "Bram Harris" who has been very shy. Luckily, Simon supported Bram and let him knew that it was okay to be shy.

Many of the bandmates were thrilled that he got off to a kick-start, especially bassist, "Nick".


	6. Nick, The Soccer Star

"Nick and Simon first met when during preschool. During the recess, while they found a soccer ball at the same time."

(Wybie Eisner, Brother)

Nick has always been obsessed with soccer ever since he was little. He'd even talked about his dreams playing with David Beckham and Christian Ronaldo.

"Being the first son of an African Jewish real estate agent and a Dominican American waitress and Pindarus, he came up with the idea of their first gig and Pindarus.

(Grandma Carolyn Lovat-Eisner)

When I first heard my Nicky perform in this very restaurant for my 68th birthday, I knew that he would be a star.

"While thinking about the band and what positions they would do, Nick originally played guitar. Unfortunately, his luck ran out when self-taught Nora took the position. When he saw a bass guitar on sale at the Rosewood Spring Flea Market, he decided to learn how to play bass guitar instead."

(Nick Eisner, bassist)

I know for a fact it isn't cool to steal someone else's attention. I tried that once for my friend Garrett's 8th birthday, but then I got distracted by a live soccer came, IN BRAZIL. The home of most Fifa World Cup champions.

(Red Burke, Drummer)

One time when we were kids, we thought he was going to wear his soccer suit for Halloween. But with a little tag, he was dressing up as Christian Ronaldo.

"He made his singing debut when he was nine-years-old when he came across a karaoke garage party. There he decided to sing Magalenha, by Sergio Mendes. As a trilingual star in English, Spanish, and Portuguese, he took Burn The Floor to a new level"

 _Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a lenha pro fogão, vem fazer armação_  
 _Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de coió, é curtir o verao_

 _Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a lenha pro fogão, vem fazer armação_  
 _Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de coió, é curtir o verão_

 _Te te te te te te te_  
 _Te te te te te te te_  
 _Te te te te te te te_

 _Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a senha pro fogão te te te coração_  
 _Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de xodó, meu dever de verão_

 _Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a senha pro fogão te te te coração_  
 _Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de xodó, meu dever de verão_

(Abby, Lead Singer)

One time he'd even dreamed about meeting Diego Mardona at a Fifa World Cup. Plus for all of his geography homework assignments, he'd even mention a soccer star.

(Garrett Laughlin, Teammate)

Nick was a soccer champion in our team, The Berry High Scratchers. We're called The Scratchers because of our mascot being Olly the Tiger.

"Nick was the one who won his first Freshman game during soccer season. He'd introduced the world of soccer to his new dearest friend, "Bram Harris"."


	7. Bram, The Shy One

Abraham Louis Greenfield was born on January 18 in the city of Philadelphia. His father was a car repairman while his mother was a kindergarten teacher.

(Helen Harris, Older sister)

Baby Bram barely had any friends when he went to school. Whenever he tries to make some, he yells out, "Meap!" and is usually quiet.

"During his school years, he had perfect grammar and had As and Bs in everything. He was also part of his school's soccer team.

"After an incident in school, their mom divorced their dad."

(Bram Harris, Trumpeter)

Mom couldn't accept that I was gay while Helen was a lesbian. Our dad didn't mind though, because he had college friends who were LGBT. This all started when the gym teacher flirted with Helen, but she told him about her sexuality. This was her coming out story. Unlike mine.

"During his high school years, Helen helped him control his self-esteem by opening a blog for him. For a name, he decided to go under his favorite color, "Blue""

I love the way you smile like you don't realize you're doing it. I love your perpetual bed head. I love the way you hold your eye contact a moment longer than you need to.

"Soccer and grades weren't his only interest, Bram also had a tinkering for superheroes. One time, Helen took him to a comic convention where she showed him a Justice Friends comic book, it was there he developed a crush Val Hallen because the name reminded him of his sister.

(DJ Rocket, DJ)

That Crootaken blue violet had trouble coming out. But wasn't it funny when Animal gobbled up his old trumpet? It was hilarious. He and Simon Says got detention for disrupting class with their Bieber Beaver song, "As Long As You Love Me" when I first heard it, I thought they meant the Backstreet Boy edition.

(Donna Solo, friend/choreographer)

I helped Bram and Simon both come out. After Desire and Decorum, they were due to meet at their Playville gig by the Ferris wheel. Bram came up to Simon if he could sit with him. Simon told Bram that he was waiting for someone, but Bram said, "I know" knowing that Bram was blue.

"After they confessed they love each other. Bram joined the band as their new trumpeter."


	8. Starting A Band

The whole band thing started high school freshman year. Nick was having a crazy dream that he was performing with John Lennon and Yoko Ono in 1970s New York City.

(Nick Eisner, Bassist)

On the same day as I told my friends my dream, my mom told me that the regular musicians were out of town for a music festival. At the same time, it was my Grandma's birthday. We were new to the music business and only knew a few chords. Then my mom told me that Wybie would tell one of his scary slug stories again. I couldn't let this happen, so without choice, we decided to play for our grandma's birthday.

(Red Burke, Drummer)

The night before we had our first gig, we needed a name. Something that sets us apart from other bands. Abby was playing an emoji memory game when we came up of the name, "EMOJI"

"On the night of Carolyn Eisner's birthday party, they performed one of her favorite songs from when she was a youngster, "You Can't Hurry Love" by The Supremes."

 _I need love, love_

 _Oh, ease my mind_

 _And I need to find time_

 _Someone to call mine_

 _My mama said, "you can't hurry love_

 _No, you'll just have to wait"_

 _She said, "love don't come easy_

 _But it's a game of give and take"_

 _You can't hurry love_

 _No, you'll just have to wait_

 _Just trust in a good time_

 _No matter how long it takes_

 _How many heartaches must I stand_

 _Before I find the love to let me live again_

 _Right now the only thing that keeps me hanging on_

 _When I feel my strength, ooh, it's almost gone_

 _I remember mama said, "you can't hurry love_

 _No, you'll just have to wait"_

 _She said, "love don't come easy_

 _It's a game of give and take"_

 _How long must I wait_

 _How much more must I take_

 _Before loneliness_

 _Will cause my heart, heart to break_

 _No, I can't bear to live my life alone_

 _I grow impatient for a love to call my own_

 _But when I feel that I, I can't go on_

 _Well these precious words keep me hanging on_

 _I remember mama said, "you can't hurry love_

 _No, you'll just have to wait"_

 _She said, "love don't come easy_

 _But it's a game of give and take"_

 _You can't hurry love_

 _No, you'll just have to wait_

 _Just trust in a good time_

 _No matter how long it takes_

 _Now wait_

 _Now, love, love don't come easy_

 _But I keep on waiting_

 _Anticipating for that soft voice_

 _To talk to me at night_

 _For some tender arms_

 _Hold me tight_

 _I keep waiting_

 _Ooh, till that day_

 _But it ain't easy (love don't come easy)_

 _No, you know it ain't easy_

 _My mama said you can't hurry love_

 _No, you'll just have to wait_

 _She said "love don't come easy_

 _But it's a game of give and take"_

 _You can't hurry love_

 _No, you'll just have to wait_

 _She said "love don't come easy_

 _But it's a game of give and take"_

 _You can't hurry love, no you'll just have to wait_

"After a few gigs, Nora joined the band"

(Simon Spier, Keyboardist)

My parents made me bring Nora to all of our rehearsals, if I don't I can't come anymore. Dad considered this a "Sibling Bonding Time".

(Nora Spier, Guitarist)

Their band had their first gig with me at a school talent show. There we sang, "Something" by the Beatles. It was a success afterward.


	9. Feel This Moment

**And now, the premiere of Emoji's latest video.**

At the mall, Abby was minding her own buisness Texting through emojis. At the music shop, she saw Simon playing the piano. Nick was coming out of the sports store when he got Abby's text and rushed to the music shop.

 _Ask for money, and get advice_  
 _Ask for advice, get money twice_  
 _I'm from the Dirty, but that chico nice_  
 _Y'all call it a moment, I call it life_

 _One day when the light is glowing_  
 _I'll be in my castle golden_  
 _But until the gates are open_  
 _I just wanna feel this moment (oh)_

 _I just wanna feel this moment (oh)_

 _I just wanna feel this moment_

Mr Worldwide  
Abby Suso  
Oye mamita, come on, dale, que la cosa esta rica

Nora was coming out of the bathroom when she got Abby's text. She made it to the story and played her guitar while Nick got his bass out.

Feel this moment

Reporting live, from the tallest building in Tokyo  
Long ways from them hard ways  
Bill sos, and oh yeas  
Dade County, always, 305 all day  
Now baby we can parle, oh baby we can party  
She read books, especially about red rooms and tie ups  
I got her hooked, 'cause she seen me in a suit with the red tie tied up  
Meet and greet, nice to meet ya, but time is money  
Only difference is I own it, now let's stop time and enjoy this moment

Red was wrapping up her lunch when she got Abby's text. She rushed to the music shop and played her drums.

One day when the light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (oh)

I just wanna feel this moment (oh)

I just wanna feel this moment

Feel this moment

Finally, Bram was reading an Infragible Krunk comic when he got a text from Abby. He rushed over and started playing his trumpet.

I see the future but live for the moment, make sense don't it  
Now make dollars, I mean billions, I'm a genius, I mean brilliant  
The streets is what schooled 'em  
And made 'em slicker than Slick Rick the Ruler  
I've lost a lot, and learned a lot  
But I'm still undefeated like Shooter  
I'm far from cheap, I break down companies with all my peeps  
Baby we can travel the world  
And I can give you an all you can see  
Time is money  
Only difference is I own it, like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment

One day when the light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (oh)

I just wanna feel this moment (oh)

I just wanna feel this moment

Come one, feel this moment

I just wanna feel this moment  
(Oh) I just wanna feel this moment

 **End of Video**


End file.
